Galle (The Binding Blade)
, Gale (fan translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Melady (Lover) |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 10B: Caught in the Middle or 11A: The Hero of the Western Isles (fought in Chapter 21: The Binding Blade) |class =Wyvern Lord |mirage = |voiceby = }} Galle is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He is the lover of Milady and the mentor of her younger brother, Zeiss. Despite his prominence as an enemy, he is not necessarily evil. Profile Galle was born in Etruria, but he later joined the army in Bern and rose in rank as one of its most skilled generals. Due to his skill, he was supposed to become the third Dragon General of Bern. However, Narcian put forth the complaint that Galle was not even a native of Bern and effectively swiped the position for himself. He is not bitter about this and continues to serve Zephiel faithfully. Before Narcian is dishonorably demoted and killed, Galle serves as Murdock's lieutenant, and becomes the third Dragon General afterwards. In Chapter 21, he appears with a squad of Wyvern Riders to aid Murdock in fighting against Roy's army, but ultimately dies in battle. In-Game Base Stats |-|Normal= |-|Hard= Trial Maps Growth Rates |40% |20% |20% |15% |30% |30% |5% |} Quotes Special Conversations Note: (Move the appropriate character to a space adjacent to Galle and choose the option to Talk.) With Zeiss *'Zeiss': "Sir Galle..." *'Galle': "Zeiss. You seem to be well." *'Zeiss': "Sir Galle... Must we truly fight?" *'Galle':"Yes. We must." *'Zeiss': "I...I don't want to fight you! You're the last person I ever..." *'Galle': "Zeiss! Are you a child?!" *'Zeiss': "What...?!" *'Galle': "Did you have this little faith in your choice when you left Bern? Do you regret your decision to fight against Bern?" *'Zeiss': "No! My mind is...set... It still hurts to point my blade toward Bern, my homeland... But the path I chose was not a mistake...!" *'Galle': "Then cast away your hesitation! Focus on defeating those who block the path that you have chosen. ...No matter who that may be." *'Zeiss': "Sir Galle..." *'Galle': "Zeiss... Are a knight of Bern?" *'Zeiss': "...Of course!" *'Galle': "Good! Then when next we meet, there will be no words. Our blades will cross, and one will be left standing!" With Melady *'Melady': "Galle..." *'Galle': "Melady..." *'Melady': "Galle... I..." *'Galle': "Do not speak... You and I are both loyal knights. We both fight in our masters' names. That is all there is to know." *'Melady': "......" *'Galle': "Melady... This is probably the end, so let me say this. Melady, I am truly grateful I was fortunate enough to meet you. We trained together, and we fought alongside each other. Melady... The days I spent with you... They were the happiest days of my life." *'Melady': "M...mine, too..." *'Galle': "...Good-bye, Melady. My only regret is that we didn't meet in a more peaceful time." *'Melady': "Galle..." (Galle leaves screen) *'Melady': "Wait! Galle! Don't go! Gaaalle!!" Death Quote Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Galle is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Galle won 22nd place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on his strong principles as a knight and tragic outcome in the story. *Galle has real (non-generic) growth rates, which indicates that he may have originally been planned to be recruitable. *Despite sharing a name with the Genealogy of the Holy War background character Galle they are pronounced differently. This Galle is pronounced identically to the word Gale, while other Galle is pronounced Ga-le. *It is possible to keep Galle alive in Chapter 21 by having both Melady and Zeiss talk to him. He will remain an enemy unit, but he and the reinforcements he brings will surround Melady without attacking her or the rest of your units. *Galle is the only Trial map character fought as an enemy that doesn't join with the item he possesses in the main campaign, the Spear, and instead shows up with a Killer Lance and Light Brand, while the others show up with their weapons from the main campaign, some of which are only available in trial maps (i.e. Murdock's Tomahawk, Narcian's Runesword, Brunya's Fimbulvetr, etc). This causes the Spear to be the only weapon that the Dragon Generals possessed that couldn't be obtained at all, even when they become usable in the Trial Maps. Gallery File:GaleFE6.png|Galle's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Galle in battle.JPG|Galle in battle Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters